Second Chance
by blackprincess0015
Summary: Sequel to The Promise.Kallen and Nunnally died in the war,with the help of C.C's code, Lelouch is given a chance to change their fate.
1. Gift of the Witch

**Author's Note: **This a sequel to The Promise, so I advise you to read the first story before this. By the way don't forget to review.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.**

**Summary: **Kallen and Nunnally died in the war,with the help of C.C's code, Lelouch is given a chance to change their fate.

Second Chance

Chapter One: **Gift of the Witch**

"_Kallen, please open your eyes" his voice cracking._

"_Lelouch? Is that you?" Kallen saw Lelouch blood stained "Are you shot?" she asked worriedly._

_Lelouch was shocked by her question, 'she still cared for me despite the pain that she might be feeling' the prince thought._

"_I'm not" he assured her, his tears continued falling from his eyes_

"_Hey don't cry!" she commanded, as she coughed blood_

"_Kallen!"_

"_Urgh!"_

"_Kallen, I wont let you die"_

_Lelouch looked into Kallen's sapphire orbs "LIVE", Lelouch knew it won't work, he already used his geass on her, but still he tried over and over. 'It must work' he thought. "LIVE", it did not work, again he tried "LIVE"._

"_Stop it Lelouch, you know it wouldn't work"_

"_It will work!" he said stubbornly "it must work"_

"_Listen to me, Lelouch" Kallen said weakly_

_Lelouch nodded._

"_Lelouch, will you promise me something?"_

"_Anything, Kallen. Anything for you"_

"_Lelouch, live on. I want you to promise that you will return to Ashford academy and live normally" she gave him a weak smile._

"_We're going to return to Ashrord academy together, you promised me!"_

"_Do you promise, Lelouch?"_

"_Promise... I promise"_

"_I'll be counting on you"_

"_Please, Kallen don't die, I can't live without you. I-I... I love you" his voice cracking._

_Before she can say anything, Lelouch kissed her, it was a passionate and at the same time time weak kiss. Lelouch felt Kallen pull away, he open his eyes and looked at her. Kallen held his face with her blood stained hand, she looked into his geass marked eyes. 'Her eyes, full of honesty and sincerity'Lelouch thought._

"_I love too, Lelouch."_

_Kallen's hand fell on her chest, her eyes closed._

"_Kallen!" Lelouch said panicking "open your eyes, Kallen. Please, open your eyes. I'm begging you... open your eyes. You cannot leave me like this."_

_He knew she wouldn't open her eyes, but he kept on begging her again and again._

"_I can't live without you. You are everything to me, Kallen. I'm begging you, please open your eyes."_

End of the dream

XxXxXxXxX

"Kallen!"

Lelouch woke up trembling and covered with cold sweat. It's been 6 months1/2 since Kallen's death but he still dreams about it.

"You still haven't move on" said a familiar voice

Lelouch looked up to see a green-haired girl.

"C.C! When did arrived?"

"Just an hour ago."

"How was your trip?"

"Fine. I guess"

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm just visiting my partner."

"So you came back because of the contact?"

"No."

"Then why are you here?"

"I told you, I'm just visiting my partner"

"Well, I'm fine, if that's what you want to know."

"Really Lelouch? You're fine?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Do you miss her?"

"Huh?"

"I said do you miss Kallen?"

"What kind of question is that?" he said annoyed "of course I miss her."

"Why don't you get her back."

"What the hell C.C! I'm not in the mood for this." Lelouch said as he stood up.

"I'm serious, Lelouch."

He looked at the her suspiciously and said "what do you mean?"

"While I'm traveling, I learned that one can travel back in time, using a code."

"Are you serious?"

C.C nodded and said "but only once."

Lelouch kept silent for sometime.

"You only have one chance, Lelouch.. And are you willing to risk everything you worked so hard for?"

"Of course, I'm going to change everything!"

"It's not easy as it sounds, Lelouch. You may lose everything."

"I wont regret it."

"The possibility that you will fail is high."

"I've seen the outcome of my decisions, all I have to do is change the things that I've done wrong."

"A simple change of decision may change everything."

"That's what I want, to change everything."

"Even if you were able to change some things, you still might lose her."

"At least I won't live asking what ifs."

"What will you do if you fail?"

"I won't, I've defeated Britannia once and I'm going to do it again."

"You're not going fight against Britannia again, Lelouch"

"Why not?"

"You must understand that Britannia is your opponent, this time you are fighting against fate. Every decision you make can lead to your victory or your failure."

"I understand. When can I travel?"

"Now, if you want."

Lelouch smiled and said "What are we waiting for?"

"When exactly do you want to come back?" she asked.

"3 days before the black knights tried to rescue Kallen and Nunnally."

"Lelouch Imy memories are sealed in that time, I won't be able to help you."

"That's fine."

She just nodded.

C.C walked to his direction, when she is standing in front of him, she took his hand and said "close your eyes, and do not open them until I told you so." Lelouch did what he was said to do.

"Remember Lelouch, your not fighting against Britannia, this time your opposing fate."

"I'll remember that."

"You may open your eyes now."

When Lelouch opened his eyes, he was no longer inside his at Ashford _'this is, Zero's private quarters,'._

"Master?" C.C. said "are you not feeling well?"

"No C.C., I'm just fine. Actually I'm feeling good." he said with a smile.

**Author's Note: **That's it! The first chapter. What do you think about it? Don't forget to review.


	2. Revelations

**Author's Note: **Finally chapter 2 is up. By the way thatnks for the reviews.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.**

Second Chance

Chapter Two: **Revelations**

Zero's private quarters

Lelouch look around his private quarters, _'it's been a long time since the last time I remember being in this place'_ he thought. He heard his phone rang, it was Jeremiah. "Jeremiah."

"I'm sorry to disturb you my lord, but you said earlier that we have to discuss some things about the our up comming mission." his loyal servant said.

"Indeed. I want you and the Black Knights' officials inside the conference room, I'll be there in a minute."

"Yes my lord."

Lelouch stood up and told C.C. that he will go to a meeting and she doesn't have to wait for to come back.

"Is your meeting going to take some time, master?" she asked politely.

"Probably."

XxXxXxXxX

Tokyo Settlement

Kallen sat alone inside her room/cell, thinking about her fellow Black Knights and _his_ promise to her.

XxXxXxXxX

_Kallen sat inside her powerless Guren, when a communication line from Ikaruga opened._

"_Kallen! Are you okay? Were you hurt?" said Zero worriedly._

"_I'm sorry" she said "it's my fault, I did not wait for instructions."_

"_Listen to me" Zero said "I'll save. I promise." and the line was cut._

_End of Flashback._

The door opened snapping Kallen out of her thoughts. In front of her stood her rival and captor, Suzaku Kururugi, this time he is not wearing that friendly look on his face, instead he looked so serious and something about his expression made Kallen nervous.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I want the truth" the knight of seven said.

"This topic again? I told you I don't know anything about about Zero's true identity."

"Stop lying Kallen!" the exclaimed.

"I'm not asking you to believe me, you rascal."

"Don't make me do this Kallen."

"Do what Suzaku?"

Suzaku took out a box from his Knight of Rounds uniform, Kallen instantly knew what was inside the box, _'refrain'_ she thought. Suzaku walked towards her and said "you gave me no other choice, Kallen."

"Suzaku, please don't do this" the ace of the Black Knights pleaded.

"You're going to do everything I tell." the knight said, disregarding her plea.

Kallen tried to stand up from her seat, but Suzaku caught her by the arm.

"You're going to tell me the truth" he said as he injected her the drug.

XxXxXxXxX

Black Knights' conference room

When Zero entered the room Ohgi, Tohdoh, Diethatrd, Tamaki, Xing Ke, Jeremiah and to his surprise Rolo. He look at his fake brother who smiled warmly at him.

"Hey buddy, what's this meeting all about?" Tamaki asked.

"I have some changes regarding our mission. And…" he paused for a moment "I have to tell you something."

"Let's hear it." Ohgi said.

"What would you do if you found out that I am a member of the Britannia's royal family?" Zero asked.

Everyone in the room was taken aback by his question, except for Jeremiah and Rolo. Lelouch took of his mask and revealed his face to the Black Knights.

"You are…" Ohgi said

"The 11th prince of Britannia" Lelouch finished the statement for him "my real name is, Lelouch vi Britannia."

"If you are a member of the royal family, why do you want to crush Britannia?" Tohdoh asked.

"My father, the emperor, deceased me and my younger sister to Japan after my mother's death. A year after he declared war with Japan"

"Despite the knowledge that you were here?"

"Yes. But that doesn't matter now. What matters now is your answer to this question, are you willing to trust someone from the royal family and are you willing to be led by a Britannian?"

"It doesn't matter who's behind Zero's mask, as long as you help us free Japan, I trust you." Tohdoh said.

The others nodded their approval.

"One more thing" Lelouch said "I want you to see this."

Lelouch took off his contact lense to reveal his Geass marked eye.

"Nii-chan no!" Rolo said

Lelouch glared at him, _'you're the reason for all of this, you monster!!'_ he thought.

"Wha-what the hell is that?" Tamaki asked.

"This is called Geass, it gives me the ability to make people do whatever I command them, but I can only use it once with every person."

"Did you used geass on us?" Ohgi asked.

"If I did, you wouldn't ask that question." Lelouch said calmly.

"Did Kallen knew about all of these?" Tohdoh asked.

"Yes she knows everything."

"For how long?"

"A year, I guess."

The room was filled with silence until Ohgi spoke.

"Did you use your geass on Kallen? Is that the reason why she is very loyal to you?"

"Yes, I did used my geass on her, but only to confirm why suspicions on her."

"Why are telling this to us?" Xing Ke asked.

"It's better for you to hear it from me. I'm sure the enemy will soon find out my real identity."

"What do you they will find out?"

"The emperor have geass too. He was responsible why I was missing for a whole year."

"You mean, you're not the only one who have that ability?" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Every Geass user has different ability, the emperors geass can erase and put new memories."

"So you're saying that the emperor replaced your memories."

"Exactly. Rolo also have his own geass."

Tohdoh, Ohgi, Tamaki and Xing Ke looked the young boy sitting next to them.

"What's the ability of your geass?" Ohgi asked.

"My geass allows me to..." Rolo hesitated for a moment "pause peoples' perception of time for a short time. "

"After knowing the person behind Zero's mask, is your answer still the same?" asked Lelouch.

"As I said earlier, it doesn't matter who's behind the mask, as long as you fight on our side, we trust you." Tohdoh said.

"You're still my best buddy." Tamaki.

Lelouch stood up before nodding. "Jeremiah, Rolo follow me at my quarters." he said before putting his mask on.

XxXxXxXxX

Tokyo Settlement

Kallen felt the fluid enter her body as everything blurred around her. Suzaku stared at Kallen for sometime, observing if the drug is taking it's effect. Without warning Kallen collapsed, Suzaku took a step noy knowing what to do, _'what's happening to her?'_ he asked himself _'she's suppose to relive the past, not collapse like this'_.

Suzaku saw Kallen regaining her consciousness, she look around and when she saw Suzaku her face brighten and smiled started to form on her lips. Kallen stood up and jumped to Suzaku, the knight was surprised with her action but was able to catch her.

"Naoto!" she said cheerfully.

_'Naoto? Whois that?' Suzaku thought._

"Naoto Nii-chan, I missed you! Father said I can see you, but have to make sure no recognizes me."

_'Nii-chan? She have a brother?'_

"I did not told him that I am also a part of your resistance group."

"Ahh" was everything he could say.

"Father said you should come and visit him sometime, he's really worried about you, you know."

"Kallen you tell me who..." he was cut by her

"Nii-chan I'm really worried about Okasan, she's acting really weired this days."

Suzaku stood up and helped Kallen to her feet, she accidentaly step on her dress causing them to fall, fortunately Suzaku was able to shift their places before they landed on the ground, Kallen is now laying on top of him.

"Naoto! Nii-chan!" she shouted

"Kallen what's wrong?" asked a confused Suzaku.

"Nii-chan please open your eyes!"

_'What's going on?'_ the knight thought.

"I'm sorry, I did not follow your instructions." she said her eyes starting to water.

_'Maybe she's reliving one of their operations.'_

"Nii-chan please don't die."

XxXxXxXxX

_Kallen was standing beside Ohgi, listening to Naoto's instructions about their mission._

"_Kallen I want you to wait for my signal before you do anything." Naoto said_

"_Hai!"_

"_Move!" Naoto commanded them._

_Kallen is starting to get impatient, when she saw some Britannia soldier, 'I can't wait for your signal Nii-cahn' she thought. Kallen charged at the Britannians, not knowing that there were knightmare frames hiding, waiting for her to show up. The moment the pilots saw her they started firring their rifflles._

_Naoto saw her little sister was caught by the trap, he started running towards her, hoping that is not too late too save her._

_Kallen knew she was going to die there, she shut he eyes close, preparing for the bullets to touch her body, but the bullets never came. She openned her eyes and saw her Nii-chan falling freely on ground._

"_Nii-chan!" she called._

"_Urgh1" was his reply as he coughed blood._

"_N-ni-nii-chan, I-i'm so s-sorry, i-it's my f-fault."_

"_Do not blame your self Kallen."_

"_But..." she was cut by her brother._

"_Listen to me Kallen, never let anyone see your weakness, specially your enemy, they will use it as their advantage against you."_

"_I-i promise I wont."_

"_Be strong, Kallen, no can take care of you now, except for yourself." he smiled before he closed his eyes._

"_Nii-chan! No!"_

_End of Flash back_

Suzaku sat down with Kallen in his arm, he tried to calm her down but she kept on crying.

"I'm sorry." he said as he patted her head.

Kallen felt numb and everything around her seemed to be spinning, _'where am I?'_ she was snapped out of her thoughts whe she fely someone patting her head. She looked up too see Suzaku., she looked at him for a while and she remembered what he have done.

"Kallen, I..." he was cut by the landing of Kallen's palm on his face.

"How dare you!"

"I'm so sorry." he said.

"Get out! I don't want to see your face ever again!" tears flowing down face.

Suzaku did what he was told, leaving Kallen alone.

**Author's Note: **How was it? Review and tell me what you think.


	3. Changes

Author's Note: **Sorry if it took me so long to update, and thanks for the great reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.**

Second Chance

Chapter Three: **Changes**

_Zero's quartes_

Lelouch entered his private quarters with Jeremiah and Rolo following him. C.C. is sitting on the couch when they arrived, Lelouch smiled at her warmly.

"C.C. go to your room." he ordered.

C.C. did what she was told, when she closed the door behind her, Lelouch face Jeremioah and Rolo.

Rolo looked at his brother curiously, still couldn't believe what has happened inside the conference room, _'why did he told them the truth?'_ the order's assasin asked himself.

"Nii-chan" he begun "why did you told them?"

"Because I trust them." Lelouch said.

There was silence between the three.

"Rolo, I want you to go to Area 11." Lelouch said breaking the silence.

Rolo was surprised by the command, _'why' _he thought.

"I want you to observe every move Britannia make." said the prince

"Why me?"

"Because I trust you the most" he lied

Rolo smiled at the statement, his brother is counting on him.

"I want you to leave now, and report to me tomorrow morning."

Rolo nodded before leaving.

When Lelouch was sure that the young boy was gone, he looked at Jeremiah and said "I want you to keep an eye on him". Jeremiah looked at his master in surprised.

"I do not understand, my lord." the older man said "you said, you trust him"

"That was a lie." the younger man explained.

"But he is very devoted to you."

"And that devotion will lead him to harm the people I love."

Jeremiah looked at Lelouch, confused.

"Rolo thinks, that he is the only one that I need."

Jeremiah nodded.

"When our mission starts, I want you to make sure that he doesn't get close to either Nunnally or Kallen."

"Yes my lord."

"And one more thing, call the Black Knights officials." Lelouch said "I need to explain to about the Geass cult."

When the Black Knights officials arrived, Lelouch is looking at his chess board while holding the king piece.

"Is there problem, Lelouch?" asked Toudoh

"I know you wanted to ask me about the massacre"

"Yeah, but we thought that if you told us about your real identity, then you will tell us about it sooner or later." Ohgi said.

"I wanted to tell, but I couldn't" the prince explained

"Why is that?" Tamaki asked.

"Because, Rolo was there."

"Isn't he your brother?" asked Diethard

"Fake brother." he corrected.

"Well, he's not here now." Tamaki said.

"That's the reason why I called you."

"Why did you ordered us to kill those innocent people?" Ohgi asked.

"I ordered you kill those people because, of Geass" the prince started, "those babies are like me and Rolo."

"Like you?" Toudoh asked.

"Rolo used to be one of them, he had his Geass since he was six. The Order took advantage of his Geass and used him as their assasin. I ordered that massacre to prevent the Order in creating more monsters like Rolo and I."

The Black Knights fell silent at the statement, they even thought of betraying their leader because of that massacre, and now that they heard the reason why it was ordered, they felt guilty, guilty that they lack in faith to Zero, the person behind their success.

The next day Lelouch waited for Rolo to come to hear his report. When his fake brother came, he faked a smile _'I hate'_ he thought. Rolo smiled at his and greeted him good morning.

"How was it?" he asked.

"Nothing interesting."

Lelouch didn't really care about the report, he ordered him to go to Area 11 to have time to talk to the Black Knights.

"There are some changes in our plan." he said.

"What changes?" the younger one asked.

"I want you inside the battle field."

Rolo's face darken after hearing this.

"What about Nunnally?"

"Sayoko will be the one to take her to Ikaruga."

"And Kallen?"

"Sayoko can come to her before coming to Nunnally." the prince explained.

"But..." he was cut by Lelouch.

"I need you to back me up inside the battle field." he said

_'I can't kill Nunnally if I'm in the battlefield, but if Nii-chan needs me, then I will have to take care of her some other time'_ the assasin thought.

"I understand Nii-chan." he said with a warm smile.

_'I'll make sure you die in that battle'_ Lelouch thought.

Author's Note: **Sorry if it's short. I promise the next chapter will be longer and better. Read and review.**


	4. Return of the Queen

Author's Note: **So this is the fourth chapter, hope you'll enjoy it.**

Disclaimer: **I do not own Code Geass.**

Second Chance

Chapter Four: **Return of the Queen**

_Tokyo Settlement_

Suzaku and Anya were talking about the refrain incident, between Suzaku and Kallen, Anya was the only person Suzaku told about the said incident. "I did not mean it" the knight of three said, Anya kept silent. Suddenly 2 knightmare frames arrived, the Galahand, piloted by the Knight of one, and the Percival piloted by the Knight of ten.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" said the Knight of ten "I heard you were popular with the girls."

"I don't what you are talking about." Suzaku said.

"You were princess Euphemia's knight, right? Pretty boy." the Knight of ten said with a mocking smile.

Suzaku stood up, ignoring the other Knight. Luciano Bradley threw a knife on Suzaku's then said "your massacre princess is a disgrace to the royal family" he said, Suzaku shot a death glare at him and said "insult her once more and I swear I'll kill you" Suzaku said stepping closer to the other Knight. Bradley laugh at his statement "I did not know you were that sensitive" he mocked. Suzaku ignored him as he step inside the building.

XxXxXxXxX

_Kallen's glass cell_

"Is something wrong Kallen?" Nunnally asked "you sound bothered"

"It's nothing Nunnally" Kallen lied "I'm just having some trouble getting sleep."

"Do you want to asked them to transfer you?"

"Why are you giving that prisoner a special treatment?" said a mocking voice.

The Knight of ten appeared from the doorway.

"She is a prisoner, and she must treated as one."

Kallen gave him one of her death glare, Bradley just smiled mockingly at her.

"You're pretty cute for a terrorist. I like your body."

"Go to hell!"

"It doesn't matter what happens to your body, as long as you stay alive."

"Is that the proper way a Knight of Round should act?" Gino said coming from where Bradley came.

"So you're giving a special treatment as well?"

Gino just looked at him in disgust.

"Don't you think your nobility is the reason why you are in the Knight of Rounds?"

"My tittle has nothing to do with it, I am a Knight of Round because I am qualified to be one."

"If that's what you want to think." Bradley said before walking out of the room.

Gino smiled at Kallen, who just rolled her eyes.

"You did not have to that." she said.

"Can't you simply say "thank you for saving me""? Gino said.

"I did not ask you to save me, I can protect myself."

"Whatever."

Gino walked out of the with a pout on his lips.

XxXxXxXxX

_After an hour_

Kallen sat alone in her glass cell, thinking about what happened two days ago. Suzaku injected refrain on her, making her relive the scene of her brother's death. There was something inside her telling her that she wanted it, that she wanted more, but the rational side of says that it was not right, the she must hate the feeling of it, a question started to form in her head _'do I really hate that feeling? Or do I want to feel it again, do I want to be with my family again?_. The door of her cell opened snapping Kallen out of her thoughts, she looked up to see a brown haired boy wearing a guilty face.

"How dare you show up here?!" Kallen exclaimed.

"I...I just want to say I'm so...." his sentence was cut by Kallen's fists, she gave him the beating of his life, e fist came from everywhere, and her combo attack was finished with an upper cut, Suzaku fell to his explosion came just after Kallen's final blow. A britannian soldier entered the room "my lord, we are under attack, by the Black Knights" the soldier said. Suzaku looked at Kallen, who is undeniably shocked by the statement.

"I won't let him take you." he said.

Suzku walked out of the room, leaving Kallen _'he came?'_ she asked herself.

XxXxXxXxX

_Ikaruga_

Zero sat on a couch in his private quarters, _'this time I'll save my sister'_ he told himself, Rolo came bringing him back to reality.

"Brother, the attack started." Rolo informed Zero.

Behind Zero's mask, Lelouch glared at his fake brother, everytime he sees Rolo the scene of Kallen's death played in his head, '_I hate you'_.

"Good, I wat you to enter the battle field now." he commanded his fake brother.

"Understood."

After Rolo left, Jeremiah and Sayoko came.

"Jeremiah, I want you to keep an eye on Rolo, and id does anything to hurt Nunnally or Kallen, kill him." Zero commanded.

"Yes my lord."

"Sayoko, I want you to free Kallen and escortherto her Guren, then go straight to Nunnally. Once your scape jet entered Ikaruga, the Black Knights will move back." Zero said.

"Yes Zero-sama."

XxXxXxXxX

_Kallen's glass cell_

Kallen sat in her cell alone, thinking about the possible happening outside, _'did he really came to save me?'_ she asked herself. She can hear explosions from outside, it was hard for her to think that her friends are risking their lives to save, she was afraid that she might lose them, that they might die because of her, that _he_ might die because of her, just like her brother.

Sayoko saw Kallen's cell and quickly went inside.

Kallen heard the door opened but did not look up, _'it's probably one of the soldiers'_ she thought. "Kallen-sama" said a familiar voice, Kallen looked up see a Japanese woman holding an attach case, "Sayoko!?" she said, "I have a gift for you" the Japanese woman said while opening the attach case, inside was her pilot suite, "Zero-sama ordered me to take you back" she said smiling.

"But the Guren." Kallen said.

"It's in the hangar."

"Great!"

"I'll escort you there, then I proceed to Nunnally-sama."

"You're going to take Nunnally?"

"Zero-sama said he wants see her."

"I'll go with you."

"But Zero-sama is waiting for you."

"Nunnally is my friend, I want to make sure she gets out of here safe, I'm sure Zero will understand."

"Zero-sama will be very worried about you."

"I'll explain it to him later."

"As you wish Kallen-sama."

Kallen and Sayoko went out of the cell room and proceeded to the viceroy's room/office, while taking down some Britannian soldiers. They found Nunnally's room at the end of the hallway of the 5th floor.

Nunnally heard her door open, "how are you doing Kallen and Sayoko?" the viceroy asked, "Nunnally, we're here to save you" Kallen said, "Nunnally-sama your brother is waiting for you. Nunnally was obviously surprise to hear that Sayoko knows where her brother is.

"You know where is my brother?" she asked.

"Yes, I came here to take you to him."

"I understand, but why are the Black Knights here?"

"They came to save me and you." Kallen informed her.

"We'll explain it to you later, Nunnally-sama."

XxXxXxXxX

_Battlefield_

Lelouch waited for the Guren to appear inside the battlefield while taking down some knightmare frames who attacks him, _'what's keeping her'_ he thought. Lelouch saw Nunnaly's escape jet, but the Guren was still nowhere to be found, _'Nunnally's with Sayoko, but where is Kallen, did something went wrong'_ he asked himself, then the Knight of ten came charging at him. Lelouch tired to dodge the attack but it was too late, he waited for the impact of the attack but it never came. A red knightmare frame block the attack, "sorry for being late, Zero" said an oh so familiar voice that he will always recognize, "Kallen!" he said as calmly as he could, "Who else" she asked him, Lelouch smiled it did not matter if she was late, what's important is she's back _'the queen has return'_ he thought.

Kallen sighed, she was back inside the battlefield, she have to push her fears away, she have to be the fearless pilot that portrayed to be, _'I will do this for you, Nii-chan'_. The knight of ten charged at her, Kallen dodged his attacks effortlessly, "I have a question for you" the ace said "What's the most important thing to you? Your life?", Kallen charged at him using her radiation palm, firing directly to his face "curse you!" the knight of ten said "you're taking my life away".

"Well done Q-1" Lelouch said

"Thank you" she said smiling.

Rolo saw the Guren beside the Shinkirou, _'that girl, she's a hindrance to my plan, I must kill her'_ Rolo thought. He approached the direction of the Guren, and noticed that the Lancelot was coming from the other way, _'pefect'_.

Lelouch saw Rolo's Vincet approaching, _'I can kill you now'_ he thought, Lelouch prepared to use Shinkirou's trademark attack, Lelouch pushed several keys on his control pad, a prism came out from Shinkirou, a powerful light was charged from the chest area of Shinkirou, but the Lancelot came charging from his side, '_what the!'_.

Kallen saw the Shinkirou was pinned down by the Lancelot, who kept on firing his VARIS riffle, Kallen approached their direction and started to charge at Suzaku, then the Tristan came to aid the Lancelot.

"Looks like you chose the name Kozuki over Stadtfeld, Kallen." Gino said.

"Yeah" the ace said "should I be happy seeing you in battlefield, huh Gino?"

"Let's have some fun. Suzaku leave Kallen to me." he said.

"Sorry Gino, but Kallen is not an opponent who will let me do that."

"Hmmmph, maybe next time."

Kallen watched Gino fly to the opposite direction. Now she have to take care of the traitor in front of her. Suzaku attacked first using his VARIS riffle, Kallen dodged his attacks.

Rolo on secretly watched the battle of the two pilots, he was waiting for the right time to use his geass, he continued to watch until the moment his been waiting came, Suzaku fired his riffle, Rolo activated his geass, making it impossible for Kallen to dodge the attack, when the it hit the Guren, Rolo deactivated his geass, _'that will take care of you'_ he thought.

Lelouch saw the Guren fall freely.

Kallen was surprised when Suzaku hit her, she was about to dodge the attack, the next moment she knew it already hit her. A communication opened "Kallen eject from the Guren!" Lelouch commanded her, _'great, I just got my Guren back'_ she thought while activating the ejection command.

Lelouch fired Shinkirou's trademark attack, surprising Suzaku who was not able to avoid his attack, Lancelot is now falling, it's wings were damaged by the attack. Suzaku then fired the FLEIJA.

Lelouch watched as the first FLEIJA warhead exploded destroying the whole Tokyo Settlement. A communication line from Ikaruga was opened "Zero, the escape jet had landed here" Ohgi said, "order the Black Knights to fall back" he said "Hai!".

Author's Note:** So did you like it? Tell me what you think, any suggestions or questions are welcome. Please REVIEW.  
**


	5. Reunions

Author's Note**: Oh it's been, I think a month since I last updated this story. Sorry for that, so this is the 5****th**** chapter.**

Disclaimer:** I do not own Code Geass.**

Second Chance

Chapter Five: **Reunions**

_Ikaruga_

Lelouch went out of his Shinkirou to be greeted by Ohgi.

"Sir, the operation is successful, the viceroy's jet landed here safely."

"Good, where is she now?"

"She's in the waiting room with Sayoko."

Zero nodded, behind the mask Lelouch smiled, _'I did it, I saved Nunnally' _, Zero continued to walk until he reached the door of the waiting room. Lelouch reached up to take off his mask before entering the room, _'it will take me a long time to explain everything to Nunnally'_ he thought.

When Nunnally heard the door open, a smile started to form on her innocent face.

"It's been a long time, Onii sama."

Lelouch smiled when he saw his little sister, alive. Lelouch walked toward his beloved sister and stop right in front of her, he knelt as he reached a hand of her.

"Nunnally."

"Onii sama is it true that you are Zero? Leader of the Black Knights."

"Yes, I am. I'm sorry if I hid it from you, Nunnally, I didn't want you to worry."

"But why? Onni sama, why did you became Zero?"

"Nunnally I want to create a new world, a world where you and I can live peacefully, a world where people can smile."

"Did you really have to kill Clovis and…and Eufie?"

Lelouch was taken off guard by Nunnaly's question, he did not know what tell her, _'should I tell her the truth or should I lie?'_ he asked himself.

"Please don't lie to me, Onii sama."

"Nunnally, I admit Eufie's death is my fault, I killed her because I cannot let her kill those innocent people" Lelouch sighed "I was the one who ordered her to command the Britannian soldiers to kill elevens."

"But why Onni sama? "

"I was telling her about my the power that C.C. gave me."

"Power?What power?"

"Geass, it gives me the ability to make people do anything that I tell them to, but I can only use it once on a person."

"Ihen why did you ordered Euphie to kill elevens?"

"I lost the ability to turn off my geass."

After that statement, the siblings kept silent, neither one spoke. Lelouch's hand is still holding Nunnally's.

"Are you mad at me, Nunnally?"

"No. But I do not understand, why you want to fight against our country, our family."

"That country is the same country that turned it's back against us! And if you want to call that family ours, then why did the emperor declared war on Japan when he knew we were there. Nunnally I'm doing this not just for you, everyone who suffered because of Britannia."

Nunnally fell silent as she let the words of her beloved brother sink in, she felt a comforting hand touch her cheek and heard her brother say "I do not wish you to understand all of this, all I wish is for you no to hate me".

"No, that is something I cannot do, Onni sama. Even if I do not fully understand, I will never hate you."

"Nunnally, I promise, I will protect you, I will never let anyone nor anything hurt you."

"You always deed, didn't you?" Nunnally said smiling.

XxXxXxXxX

_Avalon_

Suzaku sat on a couch, silently looking at the destroyed Tokyo Settlement, _'I did this'_ he told himself, he heard the door opened revealing Nina.

"Nina."

"I made a mass destructor." Nina said who started to cry.

"It's your fault, I was the one who fired it. Tell me Nina how wide is the range of FLEIJA?"

"It has a range at least a 3000 meters within a cylindrical zone, preceded by a 1300 meter radius spherical zone, and a tertiary range of 5000 to 8000 meters."Nina said.

Suzaku looked at her with wide eyes "how much damage did it gave Tokyo Settlement?"

"It destroyed almost half of the whole Settlement, including 2 Tokyo General Hospital and a lot of business firms."

XxXxXxXxX

"Nunnally" Lelouch started " I wont let anything happen to you nor to Kallen."

Nunnally smiled when she heard Kallen's name from her brother, she and Kallen became close friends since Kallen was captured by Suzaku.

"Onii sama, tell me, do you like her?"

"Huh?!" Lelouch did not expect his sister to ask him that question at this time "well you see, I care for her, as much as I care for you."

"So you like her?"

"Ahh... Nunnally, I-I need to go now." Lelouch stood up, blushing.

"Onii sama got a girlfriend!" Nunnally teased her brother.

Lelouch looked at his little sister before walking out of the room. He sighed, when he was out of the room _'I'm glad Nunnally doesn't hate me'_ he thought. "You know someone might see your face. I did not know you're that careless", said a familiar voice.

Author's Note: **I know this chapter is that good and it's very short. The next chapter will be posted next week and it will be longer and better, that's a promise. Oh and tell me what you think about this chapter. Review after reading.**


	6. Unexpected Changes

Author's Note: **Just as I promised, I posted this chapter a week after I uploaded the last one. Here's chapter six.**

Disclaimer: **I do not own Code Geass.**

Second Chance

Chapter Six: **Unexpected Changes**

"You know someone might see your face. I did not know you're that careless", said a familiar voice.

Lelouch looked sideways to see Kallen, who's leaning on the wall, smiling, Lelouch noticed that her hair is not in it's usual flip up style, he smiled at her.

"What's with that look in your face? You don't expect me to die, just because the Guren was destroyed." she joked.

Lelouch took a step closer to her, he reached out a hand to touch Kallen's face "you think I'll let that happen, Q-1?" he said smirking.

"What if I did die? What will you do?"

Lelouch leaned his face closer to her's and whispered "I will travel back in time to save you". Kallen looked away to hide her crimson red face, "I have so many questions to asked, Lelouch, and this time I want answers". He smiled and thought _'same old Kallen', _grabbed her hand and said "I know."

XxXxXxXxX

_Zero/Lelouch's private quarters_

"Welcome back, master." C.C. greeted them as they entered the room, she notice that her master is holding the hand of the person he was with, "is she your wife, master?" C.C. asked innocently.

Kallen blushed when she heard C.C. say "is she your wife, master?", that's the time that she noticed that Lelouch is still holding her hand. Kallen pulled her hand out of his hold, "shut up, witch!", she exclaimed.

"I-I-I'm sorry." C.C. replied.

"Kallen, C.C.'s memories are sealed." Lelouch explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Kallen apologized.

"No need to apologize, my lady."

Kallen couldn't believe it, _'is this really C.C.?'_ she thought.

"C.C. go to your room, Kallen and I need to talk." Lelouch commanded C.C.

"Yes master."

Once C.C. was out of earshot, Kallen asked Lelouch "what happened to her?". Lelouch took of his mask before answering, "it was after a confrontation with the emperor".

"Do you know how to bring her memories back?"

"No, but I'm sure her memories will be back soon."

They remained silent for a moment, until Kallen spoke up.

"Lelouch, did you" Kallen hesitated for a moment "did made Shirley commit suicide?"

"Is that what Suzaku told you?"

Kallen nodded, "I don't believe him but, I want to hear it from you."

"It wasn't me, it was Rolo."

"And your doing nothing? What if he tries to hurt Nunnally too?" Kallen said bluntly.

"I tried to kill him during the battle, but Suzaku got in the way."

"Why don't you use your geass on him?"

"Killing Rolo face to face is almost impossible. Thanks to his geass."

"He also have a geass?"

"Yeah, he can suspend people's sense of time."

Lelouch seated next to Kallen who fell silent.

Lelouch looked at her, he noticed that Kallen's eyes are missing their usual glow, instead they were dull. It's not like her to be silent for a long time.

"Did something happen while you were captured?" Lelouch asked worriedly.

"No..nothing" Kallen said almost instantly. She will never tell anyone specially Lelouch about the refrain incident with Suzaku.

"You look bothered."

"I'm fine, maybe I' just tired." She said looking down.

'_Something's wrong, Kallen, I know it'_ Lelouch thought, then he remembered what happened to the Guren, it's not like Kallen to fall for a cheap shot like that. "Kallen, what happened to you during the battle?" he asked. Kallen looked confused she doesn't really understand what happened, it seemed like time stopped, one moment she saw the Lancelot firing it varis the next thing she knew it already hit her.

"I don't know" she said honestly "it's like time stopped."

Lelouch's blood ran cold as he heard Kallen say "it's like time stopped", _'Rolo!'_ he thought. Kallen noticed that Lelouch's expression became dark, he looked like he's going to kill someone.

"What's wrong Lelouch?" she asked.

"It was Rolo" he said "he used his geass."

"Why would he do that?"

"He want's to kill you."

"Why?!" Kallen asked confused.

"Because I care for you."

Kallen fell silent, _'he cares for me?'_ she thought. Lelouch sighed, he did not expect that Rolo would attempt to kill Kallen this early, and he almost succeeded, if Kallen was not able to eject from the Guren, she would be surely dead by now, the thought of her dying _again_, made Lelouch's heart ached, he did not travel back in time just to watch Kallen or Nunnally die again. "Lelouch" he heard her call him.

"Yeah?" he said looking.

"Do you" Kallen hesitated for a moment "do you know how wide is the range of FLEIJA?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I-I just…" Kallen paused thinking for an excuse "I just want to know."

Lelouch cocked an eyebrow "well, probably about 3000 meters within a cylindrical zone."

Kallen lokked at him in disbelief, _'Tokyo General Hospital is within the range'_ she thought, Kallen felt like she would throw up, she looked down, trying to fight away the tears that are threatening to flow from her eyes, _'it can't be, Okaasang was there'_. Lelouch noticed Kallen was looking, _'is she…crying?'_ he thought. He reached out a hand to put on one of Kallen's shoulder.

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"No…nothing" she said her voice cracking.

"Kallen, you know you can tell me anything"

Kallen stood up, her head still down "I…I need to… I need to go now, Lelouch" she said before running out of the room.

"You don't have to keep it to yourself, you can tell me what's wrong" Lelouch said.

XxXxXxXxX

Kallen's room

Kallen closed the door behind her, she sat on the corner of her room, her forehead resting on her knees as she silently cried, her mother is dead, _'it's my fault!'_ she blamed herself, _'if I was not captured, maybe…maybe Okaasang wouldn't die'_. After some time of crying, Kallen stopped, she needs to be strong, her comrades shouldn't find out about this, if they did, they will just worry about her, she must collect herself, she would cry, but not in front of anyone, she would mourn all by herself, she wouldn't let them, specially _him_ to look at her as a weak person.

Kallen still couldn't believe it, her mother is dead, if only she treated her better, she wish she had more time to spend with her Okaasang, she even promised her that she would change the world for her, "why? why did you have to die so soon?" Kallen kept asking as she cry harder and harder. Kallen hated herself after finding out that her mother is only staying in the Stadfeld mansion just to be with her, and in return she mistreated her, she even called her a fool.

"Gomenasai Okaasang." she said in a hoarse voice.

After almost a hour of crying, Kallen couldn't cry anymore, sh stood up and and went to the bathroom, she looked at her face in the mirror, "I should fix myself, nobody must know about this."

XxXxXxXxX

Black Knights' Common Room

When Kallen entered the room, her comrades are watching news about the firing of FLEIJA.

"Oi Kallen!"

Kallen heard Tamaki's annoying voice callinh her.

"What?" she asked.

"That FLEIJA thing is a threat for as."

"Yeah it is."

"We are sad to inform you that the head of the Stadfeld family, Lord William Paris Stadfeld, is killed in the FLEIJA bombing." the news anchor said.\

Everyone in the room turned to look at Kallen, who is obviously shocked from the news.

"No." she said just above a whisper.

Author's Note: **Just like I promised this is longer than the last one. What do you think about this chapter, is it better than the last one? Don't forget to REVIEW after reading.**


	7. Contract

**Author's Note: **I read your reviews and thought that I should put some more details on this chapter. I also put the scene in Shinjuku in Lelouch's POV. Thanks foe those who reviewed this chapter last time. I hope you'll like the changes that I put. And for those haven't reviewed, you know what to do.

**Disclaimer: **You know I do not own it, right? Though I wish I do.

Second Chance

Chapter Seven: **Contract**

"We are sad to inform you that the head of the Stadfeld family, Lord William Paris Stadfeld, is killed in the FLEIJA bombing." the news anchor said.

Everyone in the room turned to look at Kallen, who is obviously shocked from the news.

"No." she said just above a whisper.

'_It can't be'_ she thought. Ohgi walked toward her, he reached out to hold Kallen's shoulder, "are you okay?" he asked their ace worriedly, Kallen nodded and said "Why wouldn't I be?" she asked, her voice was soft, not like her usual strong one. Ohgi looked at the her in disbelief, he saw how close she was to her father when she was younger, Kallen was actually a daddy's girl, until the day her father brought her step mother on her 6th birthday.

_Flash Back_

"_Nii-chan, why is that father's not yet here?" a six years old Kallen asked her big brother._

"_Impatient are we?" said a red haired man._

_Kallen looked up and her face lightened, she ran to her father and said "I thought you would break your promise", her father smiled warmly at her "I never break my promises" William said as he stroked the young girls head. Kallen noticed a blond woman standing on the door way "father who is the lady standing on the doorway?", William's smile widen "she's my fiancé Kallen", Kallen looked at the lady one more time and looked back to her father again, William patted her head and stood up, "Michelle these are my children, Naoto and Kallen", the blond woman just cocked an eyebrow. _

"_Hmmp! I don't like you!" Kallen said_

"_Kallen! That's not a good thing to say, you should apologize to miss Michelle" Kallen's mother scolded her._

"_How unrespectful, though I did not expect much from a half breed, I'm sure you're mother did not teach how to respect." Michelle stated._

"_Michelle!" William exclaimed._

"_What? I'm just saying what I think."_

"_How dare you talk to my mother that way?!" Naoto said furiously._

"_Naoto! Kallen! Apologize to our guest!" Kallen's mother ordered to her children._

"_I won't!"Kallen said as she run to her room._

"_I'll talk to her" William said._

_William went to talk to his daughter._

"_Kallen" he called her._

"_Are you really going to marry that woman, father?" Kallen asked._

_William nodded._

"_I don't like her!" Kallen exclaimed._

"_Kallen, you must understand, Michelle and I love each other."_

"_How about Okaa-san? Don't you love her?"_

"_I do, but not the way you want me to."_

"_What about me and Naoto?"_

"_Of course I love you and that will never change even if I marry another woman."_

"_I don't like her!"_

"_Stop being so stubborn, Kallen!"_

"_I hate you father! I can't believe you that woman over me!" Kallen said crying._

_Kallen run out of the room, leaving her father dumbfounded._

_End of Flash back_

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ohgi asked again.

"I said I'm fine! Is that hard to understand?" Kallen yelled.

Ohgi was taken a back by Kallen's action.

"Kallen, I'm just worried about you."

"I-I'm sorry." she said "just leave me alone."

Kallen walked out of the room, leaving her confused comrades.

XxXxXxXxX

Kallen's room

Kallen couldn't believe it, just a few hours ago, she found out that her Okaa-san died, and now the news of her father's death. _"We are sad to inform you that the head of the Stadfeld family, Lord William Paris Stadfeld, is killed in the FLEIJA bombing" _the statement repeatedly rang inside her head, _'why is this happening?'_ she asked herself.Kallen fought back the tears that are threatening to fall from her eyes, _'no, I won't cry, only those who are weak cries'_ she told herself.

Kallen felt drain, she doesn't understand what she's feeling, she wants to forget everything that happened, her family's death, she wants to relive the days when they were still alive, the days that she took for granted.

_'Kallen, Okaa-san will always be here for you'_ she remembered when her mother was caught using refrain. Everything her mother did was for her, and she returned it by mistreating her, by treating her like a fool.

_'Kallen, never let anyone see your weakness...No one can take care of you, except for yourself'_ "Naoto" she whispered. Her brother protected her, leading to his early death, no one knew about Naoto's sacrifice, even the members of the former resistance group, she was too afraid to tell them because she was afraid that they would blame her, _'coward'_ she thought bitterly.

_'I love you and that will never change even if I marry another woman'_ her father proved that to her, but she was too selfish to see it.

_'I want to be with them, just this for last time'_ Kallen thought, she went to her dresser to change.

XxXxXxXxX

Black Knights' Common room

Ohgi and the others were talking about the news of the death of Kallen's father when Lelouch entered the room.

"I haven't thought Kallen would be affected by her father's death" Tamaki said.

"Yeah, I thought she hated him." one of the Black Knights said.

"Kallen, used to be close to her father" Ohgi explained.

"Kallen's father died?" asked Lelouch.

Ohgi nodded "because of FLEIJA"

"Where is she?"

"Probably in her room." the older man answered.

XxXxXxXxX

Kallen bumped into a Black Knight pilot "I'm sorry captain Kozuki" the pilot apologized to her.

"Give me the key to your Knightmare."

"Why?" the pilot asked

"Just give it to me, damn it!"

The pilot gave the key to her, afraid that he might get in trouble.

Lelouch saw what Kallen did, _'where is she going?'_ Lelouch thought. He followed her to the hangar. Kallen climbed in the one of the Akatsuki units, once she left Lelouch climbed to his Shinkiro to follow her.

XxXxXxXxX

Shinjuku Ghetto

Lelouch's POV

I saw my queen, sititng on the corner holding a syringe of refrain, she pointed the said drug on her free arm.

"What do you think are you doing?" I asked in a calm tone.

Kallen looked up at me, panic painted her face, "Le-Lelouch!? What are you doing here?"

"Why?" I asked her, looking at the drug she's holding.

She looked at the drug before smiling, a bitter one, "you know about the effect of refrain, right?"

I nodded "It makes people relive the past" I said

Once again Kallen smiled bitterly, "I...wanna be..." she trailed off "with my family." she said avoiding my gaze.

I shook my head, "Kallen, that drug took your mother away from you!" I tied to explain to her.

I was surprised when I heard Kallen chuckle

"Lelouch, I was the one eho pushed Okaa-san away." she said "I-I was the reason why...why she..why she used refrain"

I walk towards her, "stop blaming yourself" I said as I put my arms around her, to my dismay she pushed me away, that was something I did not expect, "you don't understand, Lelouch." she said looking in my eyes for the first time.

"Then make me understand" I said.

"Do you know the real reason why Nii-chan died?" she asked me

"He died during one of the operations of the former resistance group, right?" I answered

"Yes, and no" Kallen said "I was the one supposed to die that day."

"What?"

"Nii-chan saved me" Kallen explained.

"Then why are you doing thrs to yourself, Kallen." I said "your brother saved you, because he wanted to have chance to live in a better world, not to ruin your life!"

Kallen looked up at him, "why would I want to live in world where I'm alone?" she asked.

"Kallen you're not alone" I told her "the Black Knights are here, our friends. I'm here, I'll never leave you."

Itook the refrain syringe from Kallen's hand. We kept silent for sometime, until I spoke, "let's have a contact" I said. Kallen looked at me, confused, "what contract?" she asked. I stood up before speaking, "a contract which states that, you will not hide anything from me, no more lies, no more pretentions, no more secrets", Kallen cocked an eye brow "and what will I get from you?" she inquired. "I will do the same" I stated.

I can see that Kallen was thinking if she would accept my contract, "okay" she said.

"Then" I said kneeling in font of her, so I can see her eyes, I noticed that her eyes are dull, I cannot see the usual life in those eyes, all I can see are pain and self blame.

"Cry" I said

Kallen looked at me, confused.

"I won't!" she said firmly "I'm not weak to cry"

"Crying doesn't mean you're weak, Q-1." I explained

"Bu-but" she stuttered.

I pulled her in his arms, "there's nothing wrong with crying, I won't think you're weak" I said. I felt Kallen grasped my shirt and started crying, showing me every emotion she kept from everyone.

I started to stroke her head, trying to comfort her, it's everything that I can do for her right now, I hate to see my queen breaking like this, but it is better to see her cry than to see her pretending to be okay even if she's not.

When Kallen calmed down and stopped crying, I backed away a bit so that I was facing her, "Kallen, tell me" I paused choosing my words "is this the first time you try to use refrain?"

Kallen looked scared, she opened he mouth but no words came out from her, _'did she used the drug before?'_ I asked myself.

"It's the first time that I tried to use it in my own" she said, her voice barely audible.

I looked at her, confused, _'did someone injected the drug on her?'_ I thought, who would try to do such thing and why, then it hit me.

"Did the Brutannians used refrain on you?!" I asked

Kallen looked away, I put a hand on her face and gently made her face me, "Kallen, you know you can tell me." I said "Did they injected you with refrain?"

She nodded, "I'm sorry" she said as tears started to flow down her beautiful face, anger filled my whole being, I was angry with myself because I wasn't there to protect Kallen, but I hated the person who did this to my Q-1, whoever it was, I'll make sure that person will pay dearly for this.

"It's not your fault, Kallen" I said trying to comfort her.

Kallen cried harder, I pulled her again in my arms and she burried her face in my chest.

"Who did it?" I asked her.

"S-Suzaku, he injected me with refrain, thinking that I... I might reveal Zero's real identity"

I was shocked to hear that Suzaku will do such thing, I know he hates Zero, he hates me for killing Euphie but I never imagined him hurting people just to know who's the man behind the mask. "but.." Kallen's voice snapped me out of my thoughts, I noticed that her voice was shaky "I did not reveal you, Lelouch! I...I swear I did not!"

"What did you saw?" I asked her "when Suzaku injected you."

Kallen burried her face on my chest as she grasped my shirt tighter as if she's going to break into pieces if she did not, "Nii-chan's death" she said softly and she cried harder than before.

As I hear her sobs, images of her crying in front of Suzaku flooded my mind, images of my former best friend forcing the drug on her, and at that moment I swore to myself, I'll make Suzaku pay.

**Author's Note: **So what do you think? Is it better or worse? It will make me happy if you review.


	8. Zaoldyeck

**Author's Note: **I'm really really sorry for taking this long to update. I've been so obsessed with Harry Potter that I cannot think anything that has nothing to do with it. Thakfully I overcome that obsession. Again I'm sorry for not updating for a long time.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Code Geass.

**Second Chance**

Chapter Eight: **Zaoldyeck**

**Ikaruga, Zero/Lelouch's Private Quarters**

Lelouch and Kallen are playing another game of chess, surprisingly the game lasted for at least 10 minutes before Lelouch finaly captured Kallen's king piece, which indicated the end of the game.

"I don't understand why you insist on playing this game with me, we both know you'll win against me." Kallen complained.

Lelouch smirked "let's just say I'm trying to knock some sense of stategy in you. We both know you need it."

Kallen sent him one of her death glares, but did not respond to his remark. She knew he is right, _'isn't he always?'_ she thought.__Lelouch chuckled at this, which earned him another death glare from his Q-1.

"You love teassing me, don't you?" Kallen said, pouting.

"Why so grumpy?" Lelouch asked, as he stood up and walked toward her, he stopped just inches away from her "why don't we do something that will cheer you up, my beloved queen?". Kallen blushed at his closeness, his lips almost touching hers, she could feel his hot breath. Lelouch smile inwardly, he could see the redness of her face, and is please that he is the reason of it.

They've been in this position a couple of times before. After their 'talk' in Sihinjukou, last two months, these kind of incidents have been frequent, Lelouch would stand in front of her, and lean onto her until his lips were an inch away from hers, but she still couldn't get the of hang of it.

Lelouch smiled, "Rakshata's waiting for us" he said as he moved away from her. "I think she wants you to try your new Knightmare, in the simulation machine."

Kallen looked at him, dumbfounded, he would always move away in the last second. "Right" she responded.

For the last two months Lelouch and her would always talk, about his plans though he would not tell her erything, _'at least he trusts me'_ she thought. Everytime they talk they would always end in one position, Lelouch standing close to her. She could still remember the fist time they ended up like that.

_**Flashback**_

_It was just two weeks after her 'talk' with Lelouch at Shinjukou, Kallen was sitting in her quarters thinking about the things that happened in the past weeks, when Lelouch entered her room._

"_Hey." Lelouch greeted, he was wearing a dark red sweater and black pants._

"_Hi" she said shyly, after what happened in Shinjukou she avoided Lelouch like a plauge, she did not know how to act around him anymore, she would only talk to him as Q-1 and him as Zero. _

"_Why are you avoiding me Kallen?" he asked._

"_What makes you think that?" she asked guiltyly._

"_You've been very distant towards me." _

_Lelouch stood in front of her, he was leaning closer and closer, until his face was on the side of hers, then he whispered "we have a contract Q-1"._

"Are you coming or are you going to stand there all day?" Lelouch ask.

"Of course I'm coming!" she said with a glare.

Lelouch just smirk.

**Simulation Room**

"Rakshata" Lelouch greeted, "are you done with it?"

Rakshata nodded, "it's almost perfect!" she said excitedly "it has one flaw, though."

"Which is?" Kallen asked.

"I cannot install an ejection system on it." Rakshata explianed.

"What!" Lelouch exclaimed, _'should I allow Kallen to use a Knightmare frame that has no ejection system, knowing how impulsive she is'_ Lelouch thought.

"It has Shinkirou's defense system" Rakshata reasoned "it doesn't really need an ejection system".

Lelouch sat on one of the chairs and looked at Kallen _'it has the best defense system, but still...'_ his train of thoughts was interrupted when Kallen spoke, "can I see it?" she asked.

"Of course" Rakshata said, "follow me."

Rakshata led them to the next room, where the new Knightmare is. It looks just like the Shinkirou, except that the gold trims are replaced by red, and both of it's arms look like the arms of Guren.

"It has two radiation arms?" Kallen asked.

"No" Rakshata answered " the left arm is the radiation arm, while the right one is the electict arm."

Lelouch looked at the new Knightmare with interest, it would be useful in the battlefield, he smirked. "What would you call it?" he asked.

"Zaoldyeck." Rakshata answered.

**Zero/Lelouch's Private Quarters**

"Don't you trust me, Lelouch?"

After their meeting with Rakshata Lelouch said he would think about if Kallen will be the pilot of the Zaoldyeck, so here they are now, arguing why he needs to think about it.

"Of course I do."

"Then why won't you let me pilot it?" she asked, " do you think I'm not good enough to pilot that kind of Knightmare?"

"You're the best pilot for the Zaoldyeck, Kallen, but..."

"But what, Lelouch?" she cutted him

"It doesn't have an ejection system."

"Didn't you hear what Rakshata said?" she asked "it doesn't need an ejection system."

Lelouch walked toward her, "I cannot lose you!" he said just above a whisper.

To say that Kallen is surprised is an understatement, she was shocked, she deed not see this coming, she expected him to tell her that he would let C.C. pilot the Zaoldyeck, but never in her wildest imagination that Lelouch would tell her that he cannot lose her. "I almost lost you in the last battle, if you were not able to eject in time, you would've died" he continued. _''when did he become this close?'_ she wondered, she did not notice him walking closer to her.

"You won't lose me, Lelouch" she said "remember, I promised you that I will go back to Ashford with you, when this is over. I never break my promises." she gave him a sincere smile. Lelouch did not answer, he just looked at her in the eye. Violet meeting blue. Then without a warning he kissed her, Kallen's eyes automatically closed.

Lelouch expected her to react the same way she did in Shinjikou, but instead she kissed him back. It is not like the kiss he remember sharing with her before she died, in his first shot in life, this one is shy and tentative, while the other is desperate and needy.

Unknown to the two of them, a lone figure is standing on the doorway, silently watching them.

_'She's becoming too close to my Nii-chan'_ Rolo thought _'I have to eliminate her.'_

**Author's Note: **What do you think about it? Review and tell me. Sorry for the errors. Ooh! and I'm looking for a beta, if your interested PM me or include it in your review. I'm not sure when will the next update be, but it wouldn't take this long. Again sorry for the long wait.


End file.
